Can wrongs be made right?
by roxx2012
Summary: What happens when JJ breaks Wills heart in college? Will she be able to get him to talk to her ever again? or even forgive her and continue their romance? Or is he determined to make her hurt as much as she hurt him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JJ AND WILL = FOREVER

The small piece of paper that had been written all those years ago still hung above her bed. She still couldn't bring herself to tear it down. No matter how much it hurt every time she walked into her childhood bedroom, it still hung there as a constant reminder. Even though JJ was now a mature 22 year old college graduate, she still clung onto her teenage years, she held onto the memories, the happiness and the love that had been experienced. She had been through a lot in her life and no matter what it had always made her feel safe but for the first time ever, she realised that walking into her bedroom she felt scared.

A lot had changed in the past three years that JJ had been living away from home attending Columbia University. This city that held so many great memories didn't feel like her home any more, but how could it? Since she had left, her dad had moved away for work leaving her house empty, her best friend was no longer her best friend and the one boy she had ever loved no longer loved her.

As she looked around her room a sense of familiarity washed over JJ and she couldn't help but smile at the experiences that have taken place in this room. She has the distinct memories of falling in love for the first time, the countless sleepovers with her best friends, staying up all night talking about boys, make up and fashion. Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over her as she realised that this was also the place where it had all gone wrong and that she had ruined everything. Sighing she left her case at the door and took three large strides across the room and flopped down onto her bed. She lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about how truly alone she felt and how much things really have changed. As much as she tried to prevent it, her mind wandered back to the last time she was home, that fateful day two years ago.

There was a party at JJ's house. It was a Friday night and her best friends were throwing her a going away party. Again. It had been two years since the original when she had first moved to attend Columbia University and every time she left again from returning home for a holiday they threw her one. It had sort of became a tradition between them. JJ was majoring in media relations as well as minoring in Criminal Justice and one day dreamed of joining the FBI. She loved what she was studying but was so busy she rarely had time to visit home even though she missed her boyfriend and best friends but this was her dream, she had worked too hard for this. She couldn't give up now. So whenever she got to spend time and party with her friends she made sure that she made the most of it and had a good time. However this one particular night she took things too far. She didn't remember much from that night but she did remember the act that ruined her life, she did remember the look on Wills face. That look had haunted her through out the past two years. She hated her self for it. She hated herself for hurting him. She still cant believe that she through away five years of her life for one drunken mistake. She had never regretted anything more in her whole life. She had betrayed her best friend by sleeping with her boyfriend, she had betrayed her boyfriend with sleeping with his best friend.

She kept replaying what she remembered in her head and it was driving her crazy. Being in this room, surrounded by memories wasn't helping. Her room, where the deceit took place. JJ had, had enough of these thoughts and this room. She had to get out. Jumping up off her bed, she grabbed her car keys and got in her car and just started driving. About an hour later she realised where her mind had subconsciously driven her to. The beach in Atlantic City. Pulling her car into a parking space she sat there for a few minutes before she stepped out of the car. As soon as the sea breeze hit her she felt considerably more relaxed. The beach was always the place she went to think and this time was no different. She took her socks and shoes off and started to head towards the end of the beach. There was a small alcove there that not a lot of people had knowledge of. She was hoping that there was nobody at the alcove today so she could sit in peace and think, however look was not on her side today. As she neared it she could hear voce and shrieks of laughter as she turned the corner she saw that the voices were coming from a group on teenagers. She was surprised at the reaction within her when she noticed the group. Her chest tightened as she tried to stop the tears escaping, watching the group took her back to high school when she used to spend her summers here with her group of friends.

"_STOP!" Screeched a female voice "Put me down right now!" demanded a younger version of JJ. Laugher from the group erupted at the watched a teenage Will carry JJ over his shoulder towards the sea. The screaming didn't stop until the body caused a splash by being dropped into the ocean. JJ stood up and shot a glare at Will as she started heading towards the sand. Will came running up behind JJ and wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to stop. JJ struggled against his grip, but he was stronger that her and managed to stop her and turned her around to face him. _

"_I'm sorry babe. I was only messing around."_

" _I know but you know that I don't like my face underwater. I panic" _

" _I know I'm sorry. Come on, forgive me. I promise ill make it up to you later!" Will smirked as he inched his face closer to hers, planting a soft but loving kiss on her lips. Pulling away JJ smiled_

"_You better" She winked taking her self out of his arms and heading back towards the girls who are sunbathing on the beach_

"_Hey" Will says getting JJ's attention, she turned to look at him, "I love you, you know" JJ grinned_

"_I know, I love you too." _

Tears were now running freely down JJ's face, she turned around and started walking away from the alcove as quickly as possible. Just when she thought this day couldn't get any worse, she walked smack bang into a hard chest knocking her to the ground. As she came out of her daze she looked up to apologise to the person she had bumped into but when she looked up her mouth went dry and she lost all possibility of words. It was Will. Her high school sweetheart. The love of her life was standing in front of her and for the first time in the 18years that she had known him she was speechless. For a few minutes they remained just starting into each others eyes, not knowing what to do until Will held out his hand to help her up. As soon as their hands met JJ felt the sparks shoot through her body and by the look on Wills face she thought he felt he same until he moved his gaze from hers and pulled his hand back as soon as she was up. As JJ went to speak, Will beat her too it by mumbling sorry and walking away as fast as possible.

JJ was frozen to the spot. Will had pretended as if they barley known each other. She hadn't expected him to fall to his knees asking for her back and professing his love for her but a little bit of acknowledgment she had. She knew she didn't deserve it but she had honestly thought Will was better than that, especially after everything they've been through together since they were four years old. After regaining her composure, JJ started heading back towards the car whilst trying to control her tears. Once she reached her car she wasted no time in getting in and heading straight back home. By the times she reached it an hour later she had gained some composure which broke as soon as she reached her room and saw the piece of paper hanging above her bed. Crawling under her duvet, JJ curled up and proceeded to cry herself to sleep in order to try and forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_There were two teenagers laughing and joking around in the local park. The thing that people were to notice about this couple was how comfortable and happy they looked around each other, not just like any ordinary boyfriend and girlfriend but also best friends. The two finally settled down to a conversation while sitting on the swings. _

" _I wonder where Emily and Aaron are?" a sixteen year old JJ asked a sixteen year old Will. _

" _Why? Am I not enough company anymore for you?" joked Will pretending to be hurt_

"_Course you are babe, they just said they'd be here a while ago and I don't know whether we should be worried or not?"_

"_I'm sure they're fine and they just lost track of time" smiled Will getting up and walking over to JJ and wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_Yeah I'm sure your right" JJ smiled up at Will while tilting her head to meet his lips with hers. The smile on both of their faces when they broke apart, said it all. These kids loved each other. _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you too, JJ." _

_Suddenly the bodies of JJ and Will started morphing with their surroundings. They now looked a bit older, around eighteen years of age. The park had changed into JJ's driveway. She was standing in Will's embrace in front of her car which was full of her belongings. There was also a group of similar aged teenagers standing in the drive looking tearful and upset. _

"_Nothings going to change between us." said a tearful Will to a crying JJ _

" _I know, I'm just going to miss you soo much. We'll barely see each other"_

"_Yes we will! Your not too far away, and there are weekend and holidays. I promise your going to see so much that your going to be sick of me!"_

"_That's not possible" Chuckled JJ, her tears slowing down, while leaning up to kiss will. After breaking away when the two needed air, she wrapped her arms around him as tight as possible not wanting to let go. Will mimicked her movements. Leaning into her ear he started whispering._

"_I love you Jennifer Jareau, I always will!"_

"_And I love you, Will LaMontange, and I always Will"_

_All of a sudden it went black and the only thing that could be heard was every time that JJ and Will had said those three words being said over the top of each other with flashed of memories. The voices continued to get louder and louder until… _

Will sat up abruptly, panting and covered in sweat. He sat still trying to even out his breathing and regain his composure. Slowly getting out of bed, John tiptoed into the bathroom where he gently splashed water on his face then stared at himself in the mirror above the sink. He couldn't help but think about his dream. It had completely thrown him seeing her the previous day. He didn't even know she was back. After their break up two years ago, he had cut all contact with her and their mutual friends didn't bring her up. He couldn't help but feel guilty about how he had treated her earlier, he had been soo rude and pretended like she was practically a stranger. She had hurt him but because of their history, she deserved a lot more than him ignoring her. However it scared him. He thought that he was getting over her and that the hold on his heart that she had was loosening. He couldn't have been more wrong, He had felt sparks rush through his whole body at the brief contact they had. He needed to see her. It had been too long, they needed to talk and they needed to resolve this. If he had any chance of getting over her he had to get everything off his chest. Walking back into his bedroom her found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he quickly put them on heading downstairs for his car keys and to JJ's house.

Fifteen minutes away in a empty house, JJ lay in bed flat on her back staring at the ceiling. She couldn't shake the feeling of disgust in herself. She hated herself for what she had done. If only he could here her apology she might be able to start moving on and start to get rid of this horrible feeling that was constantly within her. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed a pair of joggers and a hoodie, putting them on she headed towards the door. Grabbing her car keys, she opened the door but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Will standing at the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused

"We need to talk" he stated simply while pushing past her heading into the house.

JJ walked slowly along the hallway that Will had just walked along. This was the moment she had been dreading for a while now. When the betrayal had happened Will had been too hurt to have the confrontation and she had had to leave and hadn't been back since. JJ had spent the better part of the first six months trying to contact Will and apologise but he hadn't returned her calls or messages so she eventually faced reality. Will hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. Reaching the living room, JJ hovered at the door for a minute just watching Will. She noticed how different he looked, he had aged. He had always had a baby face and had struggled to grow facial hair but he had started to look his age and grow a little bit of stubble. She also noticed that he didn't look as happy as he once had, one of the things she used to love about Will was he was always happy. Nobody in his presence could ever be unhappy, there was just something that about him that made it impossible. That was gone now. Probably her fault."Hey" JJ's voice broke the silence"Hey" was Wills simple reply, looking at her he laughed nervously, "So that's where that hoodie went?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I have a lot of your stuff upstairs if you want it back" JJ said looking uncomfortable

"No its alright. Keep it" she nodded as they both stood their uncomfortable. "You wanted to talk?" asked JJ while making her way to a chair."Yeah I think its about time" Will sighed, running his hand through his hair "I want to start by saying sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have ignored you like that, I was out of order""You have nothing to apologise for. Its me who should be sorry" she said standing up and walking to stand in front of Will, " i want you to know that I've never regretted anything as much as i regret that night. If i could take it back, i would in a heartbeat. Id give anything to do that"Tears had now started escaping JJs eyes. Will wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he couldn't bring himself to do it."I know. I get that but im not ready to forgive you yet. Do you know what hurts the most about it?" he said looking at JJ who merely just shook her head, "I left your party to go speak to your dad""What, why?" JJ asked"I went to see him to ask his permission to marry you. I was going to propose when i came back but instead i find you in bed with another man. Sorry, not just any other man, my best friend."JJ just stood there looking at Will. She was in complete shock. It took her a few seconds to realise that tears were now appearing in his eyes, without missing a beat she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him."I'm soo sorry, i had no idea. I never meant to hurt you. It was the last thing i intended to do. I'm sorry" was all JJ said as Will returned the hug. After a few moments Will began pulling away."I can't do this Jay, im not ready to be okay with you""But you might some day is that what your saying? That someday we could go back to normal" Will could hear the hope in her voice but couldn't bring himself to shatter it so just remained silent instead and lowered his head, "What is it Will, there's something your not telling me?""I'm seeing someone"

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh'. Look I'm only telling you because I don't want you to get the wrong idea. One day I want to be friends again. You were such an important part of my life for so long and I don't want to lose that. I want to maybe rebuild our friendship eventually" JJ continued to just stand their staring at Will.

"Do you love her?" she asked suddenly. Wills mouth dropped open slightly.

"What sort of question is that? You have no right asking me that JJ" Avoiding the question. JJ chuckled at this.

"You don't do you?" Will didn't reply, " I know you Will, you aren't in love with her"

"That's none of your business anymore JJ, the point is I've started moving on and so should you." Said Will, moving to the other side of the room.

"I don't want too"

" You did this Jay, I didn't want you too cheat on me but it happened and I've accepted it. I'm seeing someone and I'm learning to be happy again. You've got to do the same and stop blaming and punishing yourself."

JJ hesitated to answer and just looked at Will but eventually reluctantly replied, "Okay"

"Look I better go, Jordan's at my place and I've got to get to work"

Ignoring the mention of his girlfriends name JJ just nodded.

"Come on, ill walk you out" she said heading back towards the door with Will following. They smiled at each other when they reached it and JJ moved slightly so he could get past her. "Well I guess ill see you around?"

"Yeah I guess" He turned back to look at her when he reached his car door, "Goodbye JJ"

"Bye Will"

**Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I know I havent updated in a while but lifes a little crazy atm!

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in his car, Will sighed. He couldn't believe that JJ had been able to read him so easily, but thinking about it he realised she always had been able to. She had been his best friend for the majority of their lives, when you spent so much time with someone, being able to read them and know what they were thinking comes with it. When he'd left his house he hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to stand in front of her and not be able to comfort her or just hold her in the way he used to. He nearly couldn't resist the urge to break through all his walls that were up and kiss her, ending the hurt they were both clearly going through. Pushing his thoughts from his head he started up the engine and heading back home, to his girlfriend.

Closing the door to Will, JJ burst into tears and sunk to the floor hugging herself closely. When the tears started to dry up, she pulled herself off the floor and headed to her bedroom. As she walked into her room she picked up the box sitting on the table by the door where she started putting all the Will related objects that were lying around. Sealing up the box and placing it deep under her bed she took time to look around her room. It suddenly looked empty. Climbing back under the covers, JJ started to cry again until she eventually dropped into a restless sleep.

"_This should never have happened" exclaimed a frantic JJ while search ground her room for clothes. _

" _I know!" replied Aaron. "Oh god, what have we done. What about Emily and Will. They're going to be devastated when they find out"_

"_They cant find out. This will be the end of our relationships"_

"_I cant lie to her, I wont be able to live with myself. We have to tell them Jay!"_

"_Do you understand what will happen if we do? We'll both lose the two of them. Is that something you want to do over this? Something that meant nothing to either of us? Think about what your asking Hotch" cried JJ _

"_JJ, could you live with this secret. Could you lie to Will day in day out? I love you, your one of my best friends but I cant do this for you" JJ and Aaron just started at each other neither one wanting to back down but both wishing they could travel back in time, "We have to tell them" _

_Before JJ could reply, the door swung open revealing a very pissed Emily and Will standing there._

"_No need!" Stated Emily in a voice so cold that even Eskimo's would have shivered. _

A ringing woke JJ from her restless slumber. She reached around for her phone, thankful for the wake up from the dream that she was having. For a while that had been a regular occurrence, reliving the worst moment of her life through a dream but lately she hadn't been getting them as often. Finding her phone, JJ checked caller I.D, seeing who it was she grinned as she answered.

"Derek Morgan! To what do I owe this pleasure? Its only been a few days, missing me already?" laughed JJ down the phone

"Ah come on girl, you know I missed you before you'd even got your car even got out of the driveway" said Derek laughing back, " So how are you? Dealing with everything okay since going back home?"

"Erm im ok. Ive been better, the past 36hours have probably been some of the worst"

"How come, whats happened?" the protectiveness over JJ evident in his voice

"I bumped into Will yesterday, he ignored me then he turned up this morning and he told me he had a new girlfriend but I don't want to talk about it. Why don't you tell me the reason about this phonecall?"

"What? Cant a man, just ring to see how his girl is?"

"I don't think Pen, would be to happy to here you call me that" she chuckled

"Nah, shes cool. As long as I aint calling you my baby girl all will be good" JJ smiled at the banter between the two on the phone, "Anyways I was just calling to tell you that me and Pen are thinking about taking a trip up to you neck of the woods tomorrow and we wondered if you were around?"

"For you two? Of course I am! I have plenty space at my house and im all alone if yous wanted to stay here?"

"That would be great Jay, thanks!"

"We should go out to dinner though, you can show me how you party down their in Philli" she could practically see the smirk Derek had on his face.

"Yeah, ill take you to my family restaurant ive been telling you about then we can hit a few bars"

"Sounds good. Look ive got to go, if you text me your address ill ring you tomorrow with the details"

"Yeah, no problem Morgan. Ill see you tomorrow. Tell Pen I said Hey."

"Yeah, see you Jay!"

"Bye Derek"

Hanging up the phone JJ smiled, her two roomates from college were coming to visit for a while. Maybe her house would start to make good memories again and not just bad. Still smiling, she pulled the covers back and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Looking up at the clock on the wall Will groaned. 11:09 it read. This morning really was dragging. Will was thankful that when he returned home earlier that morning that Jordan was still asleep and he didn't have to answer questions to where he had been and could leave for work before she woke. While he was on summer break, Will had gotten himself a job to make some extra cash in a call centre.

When looking into his future Will had decided to stay at home in Philadelphia because of problems he was having at home. Wills mother was very sick and his father, when his parents had split when he was 15, moved back down to New Orleans where he was originally from but even though he wasn't close by Will and his Father were still very close. With his mother being sick he thought it would be best he stayed close by and helped care for her even though his sister was only a year older and completely capable. He had decided fairly young that he wanted to follow in his dads footsteps and become a cop but it was one of his mothers dreams to see him in college so he had decided to attend before joining the academy which he was joining after the summer. Unfortunately, his mother had died a year after started college which was really tough on him and his family but JJ was there to get him through it.

Will was brought out of his thoughts by his cell ringing.

"Hey Jord" he greeted

"Hey, can you talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, whats up?" said Will not really taking any interest in the conversation

"My parents have just called, theyre coming into town tomorrow and want us to have dinner with them, I told them we would is that alright?" Will suddenly taking an interest was temporarily lost for words, he didn't really want to meet her parents, they had only been dating four months but not wanting to hurt her he agreed.

"Yeah that should be fine. What time and where?"

" They made a reservation at that Italian place on the corner of the block next to the university for 8pm"

"Okay" Will noticed out of the corner of his eye his boss entering the room, "Ive got to go, ill call you later" he said hastily and hung up the phone and continued to work.

It wasn't until a few hours later when he was thinking back to the phonecall with Jordan that he realised what she had said. The restaurant where her parents had made a reservation was the restaurant that JJ's dad owned. Will went into full on panic mode, trying to think of every excuse to get out of the dinner. He soon realised that he couldn't let his girlfriend down like that and he didn't want to make a bad impression on her parents. Sighing he rested his head in his hands. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting., he just hoped JJ wasn't around.


End file.
